Cuphead (Character)
Summary Cuphead is the titular main protagonist of an indie game baring the same name. He and his younger brother, Mugman, go on a winning spree at the craps table. Once the Devil joined the fray, he made a bet with the two brothers; if they won, they get all the loot in the casino, but if they lose, the Devil takes their souls. Cuphead, blinded by greed, rolls a snake eyes, losing the bet. Cuphead and Mugman, begging for their lives, talk the Devil into an alternative, so then the two of them go on a quest to collect the soul contracts of the Devil's debtors by midnight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Cuphead Origin: Cuphead (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Old enough to gamble) Classification: Anthropomorphic Cup Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Gliding, Size Manipulation and True Flight with the Plane, Energy Projection by snapping his fingers (It has several variations. One that is shot like a boomerang, another that chases the opponent, one that is a series of streams of short range, and the normal shot), Homing Attack with the Chaser, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation with Charge, Can shoot a bubble with Lobber, Can summon a ghost version of himself, Can parry projectiles, Can resurrect Mugman by parrying his soul, Water Manipulation via his special move, Resistance to Petrification (Could break free from Cala Maria's petrifying gaze) Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Goopy Le Grande, The Root Pack and Cagney Carnation) | Small Building level (Destroyed multiple pieces of Djimmi the Great while he was in the form of multiple concrete pillars. Elder Kettle noticed that his strength was increasing) | At least Small Building level (Stronger than before. Fought and won against King Dice and The Devil) Speed: Below Average Human (2 m/s). Subsonic via Vanishing Dash (He can disappear out of sight) and Subsonic combat speed and reactions towards the End Game. Subsonic to Subsonic+ as a plane (Can fly at the speed of an average plane in the early 1900s) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Possibly Wall level | Small Building level (Tanked hits from a giant cat who broke a wall, can survive being hit by bombs) | At least Small Building level (stronger than before) Stamina: High (Can go through multiple fights with no signs of exhaustion) Range: At least several tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Outsmarted someone smart enough to build gigantic robots and the devil himself) Weaknesses: Greedy (Willingly gambled his soul in a game with the Devil for all the money in the Casino), attacks are almost entirely range based, size manipulation only works on himself, cannot be revived without the presence of Mugman Feats: *Hurt sentient walls in Funhouse Frazzle. *Destroyed a piece of djimmi. *Took attacks from the grim matchsticks, King Dice and etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash:' Cuphead propels himself forward quickly to dodge or cover long distances without falling. *'Peashooter:' Cuphead shoots blue projectiles in quick succession. *'EX Move:' Cuphead shoots a more powerful blue projectile. *'Supers:' **Cuphead shoots an energy beam made of milk whilst floating. **Cuphead crosses the astral plane and temporarily becomes invulnerable. **Cuphead summons a spirit that is more muscular but otherwise similar to him that goes continuously upward while spinning and damaging enemie. *'Parry:' Cuphead slaps pink enemies/projectiles/objects which gives him a short boost upward. *'Alternate Bullets:' The Chaser is a weaker version of the normal bullets that targets enemies directly. Its EX move surrounds Cuphead with a shield of bullets. The Charge is a chargeable version of the peashooter that does more damage the longer it's charged. Its EX move generates a large explosion around Cuphead. The Scattershot is a stronger version of the peashooter that shoots in 4 directions. Its EX move sends projectiles in several directions. The Lobber is a much stronger version of the peashooter that shoots purple orbs that explode when they have bounced twice. It's Ex move sends a giant purple ball that explodes on impact of the ground. The Roundabout is a version of the peashooter that comes back when it doesn't collide with anything. Its EX move is the same as the Peashooter's but with the properties of a roundabout bullet. *'Resurrection:' Can be resurrected if killed next to Mugman. The same applies to the latter. *'Parry Sugar:' Parry Sugar allows Cuphead to automatically parry attacks when they make physical contact with him. *'Smoke Bomb:' Smoke Bomb allows Cuphead to teleport when he dashes. *'Whetstone:' Whetstone deals extra damage when combined with the Parry Sugar technique. *'Rapid-Fire Bullets (As the plane):' Rapid-Fire bullets are smaller than peashooter bullets but otherwise the same. Its EX move shoots a missile that is more powerful than a regular projectile. *'Mini Bomb:' Cuphead drops bombs that deal more damage than regular bullets in exchange for a slower attack speed. *'Size Reduction:' Cuphead reduces his size and increases his speed while giving his bullets less range and less damage *'Super:' Cuphead turns into a bomb that explodes on contact or after a short period of time. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) Bendy's Profile (Both bloodlusted and speed equalized) Satan (The Binding of Isaac) Satan's Profile (End Game Cuphead vs. Base Satan, and speed was equalized) Asgore (Undertale) Asgore's Profile (End Game Cuphead was used, speed was equalized) Zohan Dvir (You Don’t Mess with the Zohan) Zohan’s Profile (Early Game Cuphead was used, Speed was equalized) Gex the Gecko (Gex the Gecko) Gex’s Profile (Speed was equalized, Early Game Cuphead was used) Notable Losses: Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) Isaac's Profile (Speed was equalized) Kool-Aid Man (Kool Aid Video Game) Kool-Aid's Profile (9-A versions were used, speed was equalized and Cuphead's airplane form was restricted) Jesus (Madness Combat) Jesus' Profile (End game Cuphead was used and speed was equalized) Ringo Starr (The Yellow Submarine) Ringo’s Profile (Speed was equal, End game Cuphead was used, Ringos Submarine was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Cuphead Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Pilots Category:Size Users